Show You the Way to Go
Show You the Way to Go is the 6th song and 2nd single by The Jacksons that's in the album, The Jacksons. It was written and produced by Kenneth Gamble and Leon Huff. The single version featured slightly alternate vocals.http://www.mjtunes.com/modules/mydownloads/singlefile.php?lid=369 Lyrics *Let me show you *Let me show you the way to go * *I don’t know everything *But there’s something I do know *(I know, I know) *I’ve read and heard a lot *And now I’m ready to show *That we can come together *And think like one * *Come together now *Live together underneath the sun *Please, please let me show you *Let me show you *Let me show you the way to go * *Follow me, my friend *Let me show you, come on *Let me show you the way to go * *Just put your trust in me *I’ll try not to let you down *(Let you down, let you down) *The job is hard to do *But only we can work this out *'Cause we can help each other to overcome *We can do it *We can do it now *Rejoice everybody *And get the job done * *Please, please, please *Just let me show you *Let me show you *Let me show you the way to go *Follow me my friend, hey, hey *Let me show you *Let me show you the way to go *Please follow me, now * *That we can help each other to overcome *We can do it *We can do it, now *Live together underneath the sun *Please, please, please *Just let me show you *Let me show you *Let me show you the way to go *I swear I’ll never let you down *(Let me show you) *Come on *(Let me show you the way to go) *We can do it, we can do it *We can do it, now *(Let me show you) *(Let me show you the way to go) *Let me, let me, let me *Just let me, let me show you, now *(Let me show you) *Come on *(Let me show you the way to go) *(Follow me, follow me) * *(Let me show you) *(Let me show you the way to go) * *I swear *I’ll never let you down *Come on *Come on *Let me, let me, let me show you *Let me, let me, let me, let me show you *Let me show you *Never let you down *Never let you down *Put your hand in mine *We can do it, we can do it *We can work it out *And get on top *Let me show you *Let me show you *Let me show you *Let me, let me, let me *Let me, let me, let me show you In The Jacksons This song is the 6th song and 2nd single in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jacksons_%28album%29 Performances This song has one performance taken from The Jacksons TV series. It was also performed on the Mike In Hollywood show in the US, and during a Destiny Tour concert screened on BBC2 in the UK. Charts It is the first Jacksons single to hit no.1 in the UK, where it was promoted twice on Top Of The Pops. It charted at no.6 on the R&B singles chart and no.28 on the Hot 100 in the US. Covers A cover version by Danii Minogue (Kylie's sister) peaked at no.30 in the UK in 1992. It was recorded for the charity album, Ruby Trax. It was also covered by New Jack Swing band, Men of Vizion, for the Money Train soundtrack and their debut album, Personal, both released in 1996. References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:The Jacksons songs